


Resolutions

by twofoursixohone



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Written at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoursixohone/pseuds/twofoursixohone
Summary: Jake Wilson has three New Year's resolutions:1. Finally open up his own restaurant2. Get that dog he's been wanting for the better part of two years3. Somehow work up the courage to tell Sian how he feels now that she's singleMeanwhile, Sian has a few resolutions of her own...
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's just a little fluffy one-shot I wrote at 1am for r/LITGFanFiction's monthly prompt contest ❤️
> 
> Prompt: Write a fic centered around a holiday. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! ❤️

The door to Jake Wilson’s apartment swung open, and in strolled a mildly intoxicated Sian, a bottle of wine clutched in her left hand, followed closely by Jake. It was New Year’s Eve, and they had just escaped from one of Jen’s parties early, seemingly undetected by any of their fellow former Islanders.

“You have no idea how glad I am that we ditched that party,” she groaned softly, plonking herself down on the sofa. Jake chuckled, sitting beside her.

“You and me both,” he agreed, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt.

“Like, don’t get me wrong, I love Jen to pieces, and it’s great to see _some_ of our old friends, but it feels like she holds a reunion every bloody month! It’s not like we don’t ever see each other,” Sian paused, fiddling with a loose thread on her dress, “And anyway, there’s some people I’d rather not see.”

Jake knew exactly who she was talking about. Everyone did. After about one and a half years of dating, she and Levi had split, and it wasn’t exactly the most amicable of breakups. Not to mention the lingering awkwardness that remained between her and Cherry… and Erikah… and Allegra. Sian had certainly burned a few bridges in her time.

“I agree,” he tilted his head slightly to look at her, “Christmas, New Year’s, the anniversary of our season starting, _every single birthday_ … I’m all partied out!”

“God, just thinking about the next one being in two weeks is making me want to drink that whole bottle.”

“Save some for me,” he laughed, and she scowled playfully.

“If you’re lucky, Wilson.”

He just laughed again, snatching it from her hands, “I’ll go pour us some glasses.”

“Not drinking straight from the bottle? Laaaaame.”

Jake rolled his eyes playfully, getting up from his spot on the sofa, “You love it.”

He could hear her laughter come from behind him as he made his way into the kitchen, and it brought a grin to his face. If there was anyone he wanted to spend New Year’s with, it was most definitely Sian. The two of them had grown close in the villa, and that hadn’t changed upon emerging into the outside world, even despite Jake’s clumsy confession of his feelings right before the end of the show. They’d managed to laugh it off and stay as best friends, and even Levi had stopped sending glares his way after a while, which he’d appreciated. However, pretty soon Jake had realised that his feelings for her hadn’t exactly gone away and had actually gotten stronger the more time they spent together. Of course, he’d never tried to confess to her again, especially after what had happened last time, as well as the fact that she’d seemed perfectly content with Levi. He knew better than that.

But now… now Sian was single (and already ready to mingle, in her words), and it made Jake wonder whether next year could be a good time to test the waters and see if there was any possible way she might like him back. As much as he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, he couldn’t stand the idea of missing out on his chance again like he had in the villa.

After a few minutes he returned, a glass of wine in each hand and the bottle tucked under his arm.

“My hero,” Sian grinned, taking hers from him and taking a hearty gulp. He just smiled in response, sitting back down next to her.

“I still can’t believe you got all dressed up like that only for us to stay for half an hour.”

Although, he wasn’t complaining too much about it. In her short, sparkly gold dress with her long hair loosely curled, she looked absolutely incredible.

“Just enough time to make our presence known,” the brunette shrugged, “Seriously though, you didn’t have to leave with me.”

“I wanted to,” he promised quickly, causing a soft smile to appear on her lips, the one that she seemingly reserved just for him.

“Well, good,” she replied after a moment, holding up her glass of wine, “What’s better than getting drunk on New Year’s Eve, all dressed up on the sofa with your best friend?”

“I’ll cheers to that,” Jake chuckled, and they clinked their glasses together.

“By the way,” Sian said, before taking a quick sip of her wine and setting the glass down on the coffee table, “I’m sorry about you and Laila.”

After the villa, Jake and Cherry had broken up fairly quickly, and while it hadn’t been a bad breakup it was clear that Sian was the root of all their problems as a couple. Jake wasn’t too upset; he’d known they wouldn’t last very long, especially considering his feelings for another fellow Islander…

A little while after the breakup, and with Sian and Levi’s relationship going from strength to strength, Jake had decided to try and move on, and so he entered into a relationship with an up-and-coming British singer named Laila. They’d been together for quite a few months before abruptly breaking things off. It had certainly been a surprise to the press, and Jake hadn’t fully given Sian the real reason behind their breakup, so she was very intrigued about it too.

“That was months ago,” he laughed a little, nudging her, “I’m over it.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry,” she gave him a small smile, “Does that mean that now you can tell me why you broke up, or…?”

Jake sighed softly. Their breakup was due to a number of things: Laila joining Strictly and getting preeeetty close to her partner, their clashing work schedules… but most of all, it was about Laila’s jealousy of how friendly he was with Sian. But, of course, he wasn’t going to tell her that. He knew she’d feel awful about yet another relationship of his ending, whether directly or indirectly, because of her.

“Probably not,” he shrugged, “That part’s still a little raw.”

“Gotcha,” she nodded, “Sorry, I didn’t want to push.”

“Well, I know you’re nosy,” he teased, “So I’m not surprised.”

She rolled her eyes playfully, “Okay, okay, but _you_ were the first person to ask what happened when I broke up with Levi!”

“Because I knew you’d tell me,” he shrugged, trying not to let his cheeks turn pink. Of course he was incredibly interested in why they’d broken up, but he wasn’t going to give his reasons for it, “And I was right.”

“…Yeah, you were I guess,” she sighed, but it was definitely in jest, “You know, I’m still pissed off. It’s not even the fact that he cheated, it’s the fact that he cheated at _my_ work’s Christmas Party! Like he could have just done it at his own and saved me the embarrassment of getting a bloody condolences card on my desk on Monday!”

“Jesus,” Jake chuckled, running a hand over his face, “Who sends a condolences card over that?!”

“Janet, apparently,” she rolled her eyes again, “But, whatever. I should have seen it coming, shouldn’t I?”

Jake definitely didn’t miss the fact that her wine glass was back in her hand, and that it was nearly finished. Apparently, she was going for absolutely smashed that evening.

“Should you?”

“After the whole hashtag-Cherrygate situation? Yeah, I probably should have, but the dick was just too good. Rose tinted glasses and all that.”

He tried to quell the wave of jealousy that overcame him after that comment, instead forcing a laugh out.

“Damn.”

“Well, that’s probably why you stayed with Cherry right? Cause she’s hot and good in bed?”

_No, I stayed with Cherry because I couldn’t have you._

“Yeah,” he chose to admit instead. It was easier than telling the truth.

“Exactly,” Sian nodded, satisfied her point was proven, before topping up her empty glass, “Well, we’re better off without them anyway. Next year is going to be a new start for both of us!”

“Right,” he chuckled, clinking his glass against hers once more, “New year new me? Is that your motto?”

“New year _better_ me. No more walking through fire for stupid guys who barely give me the time of day. That’s my New Year’s resolution.”

“Good resolution,” he turned on the TV. It wasn’t long until the countdown, and he wanted to make sure they had something playing in the background so they knew when it actually was.

Sian rested her chin upon her hands, “Go on, what’s your New Year’s resolution, chef boy?”

He laughed, looking over at her and setting the remote down on the sofa, “Chef boy?”

“Just answer the question!” she poked him, which made Jake laugh again.

“Okay, okay. I guess my biggest resolution is to finally open my own restaurant. I’ve been working towards it for a while, so I’d like to at least make a start on it.”

Her face softened, “You’d be amazing at that. I mean, you already know I love your cooking. The whole world deserves to taste your food.”

He was definitely blushing now, “Thanks.”

She took that as her cue to move on, since Jake couldn’t really handle too many compliments.

“Any other resolutions?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted a dog…”

A squeal escaped from Sian’s lips, “Yes! Absolutely get a dog! Pleeeeease can I come with you when you get them?”

Jake laughed, “Absolutely. I’m never going to be able to get you out of my house if I do get one, am I?”

“Nope. Lucky you.”

“Indeed,” he grinned, “What other resolutions do you have then? You must have more.”

Part of him was curious to hear anything else she may have in mind, but a bigger part was wanting to change the subject away from him. He did have one more resolution… but now wasn’t the time to tell her about that one. That would have to come later in the year, if he could finally muster up the courage to let her know how he felt.

“Ah, secret,” she tapped the side of her nose, and he groaned a little, “What is it they say? If you tell people your wish then it won’t come true?”

“That doesn’t apply to resolutions!” he argued jokingly, “And if it does then I’m screwed, I told you all of mine.”

“You’ll find out eventually anyway, when I complete it,” she shrugged, “Sorry to disappoint, but you know how stubborn I am.”

“I do, and I hate you for it.”

Sian just laughed and blew him a kiss, “Love you too.”

He just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, finishing off his glass of wine. She looked at him for a moment, before looking down at her lap.

“Thanks for being there for me Jake,” she said quietly, and he looked over at her.

“Of course,” he replied, shrugging a little, “What are friends for?”

“I know, but you’ve been my friend even when it’s cost you relationships and stuff, and you’ve really been there for me a lot this year. I appreciate it, so so much.”

A smile came to his lips, “Nobody I’d rather ditch people for than you.”

She let out a soft laugh, before shuffling closer to wrap her arms around him.

“You’re such a dumbass for that.”

“Your favourite dumbass,” he corrected, holding her close.

“Absolutely my favourite,” Sian grinned as she pulled away, “Okay, I’m done being soppy now.”

“Good, I was starting to get worried,” he chuckled, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Happens to even the best of us.”

“Well, you’ve chosen a good time. Countdown’s about to start,” he turned to the TV screen, and she did the same.

“God, nearly a new year…” she mumbled.

_Ten…_

“Crazy, huh?” he flashed her a brief smile, “I’m glad we’re seeing it in together though.”

_Nine…_

“So am I. Although I wish we were a little drunker.”

_Eight…_

“You’d better get chugging that wine then, you’ve still got time.”

_Seven…_

“I think I’m good,” she laughed, her eyes on him. He just shrugged.

_Six…_

A short pause as they both watched the TV screen. Jools Holland was leading the celebrations, the crowd behind him joining in with the countdown.

_Five… Four…_

“Jake?”

_Three… two…_

“Yeah?” he turned to look at her.

_One…_

As the people on the TV screamed out ‘Happy New Year’, a soft pair of lips pressed against his. For a moment, Jake forgot how to breathe, how to function, until he felt Sian’s hands grab onto his cheeks, and he began to kiss her back fervently. His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her body against his, the fireworks going off outside the window mirroring the ones that were erupting behind his eyelids.

Finally, reluctantly, they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together and the strains of Auld Lang Syne trailing off in the background. Sian was the first to smile, her chest rising and falling heavily as she pressed another quick kiss against his lips.

“That was my New Year’s resolution,” she whispered, and Jake just about died right there on the spot.

“Guess what?” he replied. Her brow furrowed a little, but he just grinned at her, gently brushing a stray hair out of her face.

“That was mine too.”

Sian’s smile grew then, so big he was afraid her face might split in two.

“Happy New Year, Jake.”

“Happy New Year,” he murmured, before his lips met hers once more.


End file.
